


Love Without Regret

by Moon_Stone, OliviaKirland



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Stone/pseuds/Moon_Stone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKirland/pseuds/OliviaKirland
Summary: A Valentine’s Day Special about Fuyuhiko and Peko confessing their love for each other.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Love Without Regret

Despite how much they tried to hide their association with each other it was not uncommon to find Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu on the rooftop of Hope’s Peak Academy. And here as the sun began to set on their time at the school was when their lives that had been so entangled start to unravel.

“Young Master, I’ve decided I will go to Mirai University after we graduate.” Peko Pekoyama stood in front of the door leading down from the rooftop of Hope’s Peak Academy. In front of her stood Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the man she was sworn to protect. His hand clenched the safety gate that surrounded the rooftop as he stared at her. 

“You know that once I graduate I’m taking over the family business.”

“I know. It is at that time that it would be best for me to take a leave of absence. You will be the most guarded you have ever been and I can bring knowledge back to the clan that can serve you in the future. This is for the best. If it wasn’t I wouldn’t do this.”

“So this is all this about? Trying to help the clan more?” The more Peko talked the more Fuyuhiko felt his heartache. “When are you going to get it through your head  Peko...I —”

“No. I am doing this for me as well,” Peko interjected staring back at him very seriously. Fuyuhiko searched her expression for any hesitance or uncertainty and when he found none he swore and turned from her. 

“Mirai is pretty fucking far. You couldn’t have picked any place closer?”

“It is one of the best in the nation. I will receive the best education. Our leader has already approved everything.”

Fuyuhiko scoffed. It was just like the old bastard not let him on important information like this.

“Then why are you telling me if everything has already been approved?” He stared out into the late afternoon sky. “This is something you want, right? To better yourself? This will make you happy?”

“Yes. Young Master. This is what I want.” She said watching carefully him even as he refused to make eye contact with her.

“Then go. I won’t stop you.” Fuyuhiko gripped the gate tightly to keep himself still and upright. He had originally hoped to confess to her once they graduated but that dream was now dashed. If this was what she wanted he didn’t want to make things harder for in the small chance that she did feel the same.

“Thank you, Young Master. You will not regret this.” Peko said as she bowed and left as soon as he dismissed her. After descending the staircase she passed by one of her schoolmates in the hallway.

“Do you regret your decision now that it has brought you despair?” 

Peko stopped. The schoolmate, a popular but unapproachable girl with big pink ponytails and red acrylic nails, smiled. She was from a different homeroom than the one Fuyuhiko and Peko shared but she was well known throughout the school. 

“I mean you know this for the best right? You wouldn’t want to get in his way. No one will ever want to get close to him with you always hanging around.”

“I don’t need to hear that from you, Enoshima,” Peko said. Her head fell a little. She had tried to keep her face neutral before but it was growing harder. Fuyuhiko and Peko had gained several friends during his time at Hope’s Peak, more friends than either had made at any other point in the schooling. She knew it had to be because he had told her to pretend that the two of them were not associated. This made it easier for the two of them to make friends. Now that Fuyuhiko was taking over the clan it would be much harder to hide their connection. The only way to give him space to grow, to make friends, and find love was for her to leave. 

Peko balled up her hands and stood straight. A melancholic sadness filled her eyes. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I have nothing to regret.”

“Of course you don’t. Regret is soooo last season.” Junko said but Peko had already left.

~*~

Fuyuhiko grumbled and messed with his tie. It was odd that despite how often he wore suits and ties, all of a sudden he felt stifled by his attire as he sat on a bench by the fountain in the middle of Mirai University. Laying on the bench next to him was a bouquet of 99 roses, a big heart-shaped box of chocolates, and an even bigger heart-shaped balloon.

_ You gotta do something big to show her you really care or she’ll never understand. _ Natsumi had told him.  _ If you don’t do it properly you’ll lose her forever! _

It had only been a few years since Fuyuhiko and Peko had graduated from Hope’s Peak academy but Peko was already nearing graduation from Mirai U with a business degree. Not that she told him anything. 

Since Peko had left for university, Fuyuhiko only heard from her once every year for a quick update, other than that all the information he had about her, he had received from his brat of a little sister and his father, the previous head of Kuzuryu Clan. 

At first, he suspected that she was busy with school but, after the first year, it became clear that she was avoiding him on purpose. She didn’t even come home for the holidays or breaks. 

_ Well, maybe she met someone! Do you think she would wait for you forever?  _ Fuyuhiko wasn’t stupid. It didn’t take a college education to know that Peko was a beautiful woman who any man would want. He had no claim over her. He would accept her behavior if she had found someone she loved but that was not the case. Or at least that’s what his sources told him. 

Peko wasn’t the only one of his close friends to get into Mirai U. Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki all attended the university as well and after doing them a few favors they had agreed to keep an eye on Peko. From what they had told him she was a diligent student who spent her days taking classes and practicing her swordsmanship. She would hang out with friends now and then but nothing was keeping her so busy that she couldn’t contact him. So the problem was clearly with him. 

When he first realized he had attempted to accept it. The last thing he wanted was to bother her. She would have to come back home at some point anyway. Why harass her any more than he already had. But when the next time she got in contact with him was through a two-minute phone call where she hung up as fast as she could, he realized he couldn’t bear to keep living like this. 

At the very least he needed to tell her how he felt. If it made her cut him of her life entirely, so be it. But living like this, filled with despair and waiting by the phone in hopes of...something, was not the way he wanted to live. 

“Fuyuhiko?” 

He looked up at the sound of his name but his eagerness was for not as it was only Chiaki Nanami. She stood in front of him, dressed in an oversized white and pink hoodie with bunny ears on it and a matching pink skirt. It was rare to see her by herself but here she was drinking boba tea and playing Love Nikki on her phone.

“What are you doing here?” She hadn’t looked up from her game as she talked. It was nice to see that some things didn’t change. 

“No reason. Can’t a guy sit alone without it being a big fucking deal?”

“Well, you can’t when you don’t go here and you're making a scene. Normally people don’t have bodyguards. So everyone’s kind of looking at you.” He didn’t need her to tell him that. He could feel all the people around them watching him. It wouldn’t be much of a grand gesture if people weren’t looking but that didn’t mean he wasn’t uncomfortable. 

It had taken all of his strength and that of his bodyguards to not beat a particularly bold man that had tried to talk to Fuyuhiko. Was he proud of the fact that he reverted to violence when he felt distressed? No, but in his defense, he had been steadily going crazy since he had gotten off the plane this morning. 

Would she want to see him? Would she try to avoid him more? What if she’d cut her hair or dyed it? What if her style had entirely changed? Peko would always be Peko to him but the thought that she would be angry with him made him nervous. 

“Are you looking for Peko?” Chiaki asked, hitting the nail on the head. “Why didn’t you just call her? Do you want me to call her for you?” 

“Hey! Don’t go assuming things all on your own!” Fuyuhiko yelled at her. One of his guards moved towards Chiaki but Fuyuhiko waved him away before addressing the short woman. “I’ve got every right to sit here and do as I please. Maybe I came to see Peko, maybe I’m here for someone else. It’s none of your business, bitch.” 

Chiaki looked up at him as he spoke, waiting for him to finish before talking. When he was finished she waited a few seconds more to make sure he was done before turning her phone to face him.

“I kind of already told her you were here.” On Chiaki’s phone was a text conversation they had just shared where Peko had stated that she was “omw”. 

Fuyuhiko was speechless. Peko was going to see him? He felt an immediate pang of regret. He could not confess to her right here right now! Why the fuck had he listened to his dumb bitch of a sister? This would go terribly! He had to leave. Maybe he could catch her at a different time or convince Chiaki to get Peko to go to dinner with him? 

“I-I don’t know why you texted her. I didn’t want to see her. Anyway, I got some business I need to take care of so I’m going to head—“

Before he could finish he saw her. She was wearing black pants and a plain yellow top. Her hair that she used to always braid was now loose and cut so it stopped just above her shoulders. 

He had seen her first and when her ruby eyes met his, he couldn’t move. It felt like time had stopped as he watched her walk towards him. 

“Youn—Kuzuryu-san. What brings you here?” Her face was slightly flushed and she was breathing a bit heavy. Had she run all the way here? He knew it was silly to think that she would be excited enough to come running to him but the idea made his heartbeat quicken. 

“Oh uh wouldn’t you like to know?” To be honest, he didn’t come here with much of a plan. He figured that he would wait for her by the most central point of the campus and surprise her. He didn’t know where her dorm was nor where her classes were but the law averages dictated that she would probably have to stumble upon him at some point in the day. 

He had thought of how this would all go down several times. However, now that she was here in front of him he was speechless.

“Did you have business with me or...someone else?” Peko looked over towards Chiaki who was still there playing on her phone. It was no secret Chiaki was friends with everyone that was in their homeroom class but it was also not a secret that she was in a polyamorous relationship with Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata. While Peko thought it was unlikely that there was anything romantic going on between Fuyuhiko and Chiaki, she didn’t want to rule anything out. 

“Tch. Well if I wanted to see most people I would call them and they would come to me but someone has been avoiding me and making it very difficult to get in contact with them.” Fuyuhiko scoffed.

“I...I have no excuse for my actions.” Peko frowned guiltily. She wouldn’t like to say she was avoiding him. She was absolutely avoiding him but she wouldn’t like to say that she was. It was at this point that the big heart-shaped balloon caught her eye. Who had given him that?

“Of course you don’t! To act like this, to act like we’re strangers or worse like I don’t exist. That’s really shitty.” He hadn’t meant to say that but he had no plan for the beginning and now he was just winging it.”

“Sure you call every year but even a dumbass like Kazuichi knows to call more than once every goddamn year! That’s ludicrous! Do you know how worried a person can get when they have such limited contact with someone they used to talk to every day?”

Peko bowed her head and took his angry lecture gracefully. He was right after all.

“I’m sorry for worrying you but I am fine. You didn’t need to come all the way here. I will give a better update next time and I will do so more frequently. However, I will be finished with my studies soon so there is not much to report.”

“This isn’t about how you are doing in your classes!” Fuyuhiko glared at the space behind her. This was not what he wanted. This was not supposed to go like this. Of course, she wouldn’t understand when he couldn’t say things clearly. “Dammit Peko I don’t give a shit about how well you do here, I just want to hear your voice!”

Peko looked up at him and saw that the man before her was clearly in pain. Fuyuhiko was at least a head shorter than her even when she was wearing flats but he looked so small standing before her now. 

“You just left! No goodbye or anything! You talk to everyone but me and you think that’s okay? That I wouldn’t mind? I’ve always wanted you to be happy, for you to do what you want and be the woman you want to be but do I not have a place in the life you want?”

“Young Master…I….”

“I love you, dammit! I don’t care if you don’t love me back just don’t cut me out of your life entirely! Have not earned that at least?”

Fuyuhiko was breathing heavily. It was safe to say that he had been bottling a lot of that up but now that it was out there there was no way he could take it back.  _ Well, the crowd wanted a show. Hope they fucking enjoyed it. _

He couldn’t look at Peko. He couldn’t bear to see her expression. He just wanted to leave now that he had properly embarrassed himself. He probably came off as some obsessive weirdo and had grossed her out. He was supposed to her boss, telling her he loved her like this, was an abuse of power in the first place.

“Whatever. That’s all I wanted to say. Just...pick a damn phone every once in a while, yeah?” Fuyuhiko turned to pick up the gifts he’d bought for her but a hand pulling on his sleeve stopped him. He looked up at her. Peko’s cheeks were as red as eyes and her eyes were filled with tears.

“Do you...Young Master, Fuyuhiko, do you really love me?”

As soon as she said his name he felt blood rushing to his cheeks and his mouth felt suddenly impossible dry. He nodded and was taken back as she hugged him.

“I...I never thought...I never dreamed you could love someone as lowly as me,” Peko cried softly. 

“You aren’t lowly, Peko.” Fuyuhiko tightened his grip on her as if their embrace was enough to protect her from the world. “You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and talented woman I have ever known.”

Once the two had calmed down a bit, one of Fuyuhiko’s bodyguards handed the roses back to him.

“Where did you get these?” Peko asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Another guard offered her a handkerchief that she took gratefully.

“They’re for you.” Fuyuhiko took a deep breath and got down on one knee. “Peko Pekoyama, I have loved you since the day I first met you, and I...I don’t want to go another day without you by my side. Do you feel the same?” 

Peko nodded tears once again filling her eyes as she took the flowers. “I love you, Fuyuhiko.” 

Fuyuhiko picked her up by the waist and spun her around causing her to laugh. “I promise you, Peko. I will make you the happiest woman on earth. I won’t ever make you regret those words.”

~*~

After Fuyuhiko and Peko left, the onlookers who had tried unconvincingly to seem uninterested in the drama that had just unfolded, left too. This left Chiaki by herself with a mostly empty cup of tea. 

“Hey, Chiaki! There you are!” Hajime called out to his girlfriend as he and Nagito ran over to her. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. What happened?”

“Oh sorry,” Chiaki stopped playing on her phone and looked up at her boyfriends. “I heard Fuyuhiko was here and I just went to check on him and make sure he didn’t leave before Peko could talk to him.”

“Did those two finally confess to each other? What a sight that must have been to see such strong interesting people coming together. I’m sad we didn’t get here sooner.” Nagito lamented causing Hajime to roll his eyes.

“Don’t worry I recorded it for you.” Chiaki showed Nagito the little video she had taken while Fuyuhiko and Peko were too distracted to notice.

“You truly are a person without equal! To allow me to witness this, thank you. I do not deserve you.” Nagito mused as he watched everything that had happened.

“You’re deleting that once he’s done looking at it, right?” Hajime whispered to Chiaki.

“Of course. If I don’t he’ll just keep watching it.” She replied as she watches Nagito ramble on and on about how much hope this union would create and other this like that. 

“Honestly I’m glad they finally got over themselves and talked it out. I mean at what point were they going to realize that they had both asked us to check on the other. It was starting to get annoying being their middleman.” 

“Well that’s one couple down, now we just have to find a way for those other two to get together,” Chiaki said to which both of her boyfriends agreed. It was hard work being the one relationship in their friend group that was able to at least somewhat function properly, 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! I wanted to do something for the day and got the idea to do this last minute so I put this together really quick. I hope people like it.


End file.
